


please patch the line

by unsp00kable



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Has Nightmares, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: With the courage of a sleep deprived mind, he said what had been sitting on his tongue for months.“You’re leaving me aren’t you?”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	please patch the line

**Author's Note:**

> so I’ve been stressed lately so instead of keeping it in my head I stress out my favorite characters
> 
> call it my toxic trait 
> 
> unbeta’d unproofread we die like bad bitches ‘round these parts

Will woke up with a gasp, sitting up straight in bed. Nightmares were normal for him. But the usual panic in his chest rose and rose and rose as he realized Hannibal wasn’t in bed beside him. 

Even with all the warm Cuban air in the room, he couldn’t breathe, heart pounding as he squinted in the mostly dark room looking for a Hannibal shaped figure. Finally, at the only window in the little house they’d quietly tucked themselves into, he caught sight of the man, standing there, staring at the blinding moon. 

With the courage of a sleep deprived mind, he said what had been sitting on his tongue for  _ months _ .

“You’re leaving me aren’t you?” 

It was more of an accusation than a question. 

Will blinked rapidly trying to adjust his eyes to the bright moonlight Hannibal was directly standing in. He watched him slowly turn and silently make his way back to the bed. 

“I would never,” he answered so surely, looking down at a twitchy, sweaty Will. 

The younger of the two drug their hands down their face.

“You have before.” 

Hannibal hated the defeated tone in Will’s voice. He swallowed, glad Will couldn’t see his face from the hands over his eyes. He was sure his expression was perplexed but couldn’t be arsed to hide it. Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed, ruminating over his words. 

What could he say to Will that would comfort him? To make him feel secure with him? 

Will peaked through his fingers, respirations rising as the silence went on. 

“It’s either that or you are going to put me somewhere. Again, like you have before.” 

Hannibal took a deep breath, reaching out to carefully move Will’s hands from his face so he could look into his eyes. 

“I’m not going to leave you Will. After all that has happened, I believe we were meant to be together,” Will looked down, flushing at Hannibal’s words, “in some shape or form. As long as you will have me, I will be by your side.” 

He crooked a finger under Will’s chin with the gentlest touch, making him meet those deep eyes of his. 

“Don’t you trust me Will?” 

All Will could see in those eyes was honest, open, genuine love. He thought about everything this man had put him through and vice versa. All the betrayal. All the forgiveness. All the blood lost and the finding of each other through the other. 

“I-I do,” he blinked those long eyelashes, feeling a few tears shed. 

Hannibal smiled, bright and full. It would have been a terrible sight for any person lesser than Will. He leaned forward, hand sliding to cup Will’s jaw, stopping when their foreheads touched. They watched each other’s eyes for a bit, Hannibal trying his best to comfort and calm Will. 

Will eventually closed his eyes, Hannibal following suit. He could feel Will angling his face just so, causing Hannibal to hold his breath as he felt a wet kiss being laid on his lips. It lasted but a second but it had been years in the making. They kept going at each other for more and more and more as if they couldn’t stop, kisses growing in length and passion. 

They stopped after a few minutes only because Will whimpered by accident as their kissing grew to be very heated, pulling back in embarrassment. Hannibal chuckled, amused at how their body language had already shifted, nearly wrapped around each other.

“We should sleep,” Hannibal suggested, despite the tents in both of their sleep pants. 

Will looked at him incredulous, pulling a rare laugh out of him.

“I know, but we are both tired. You’re usually wrung out after one of your night episodes and I’ve been up exploring my palace,” Hannibal laid on his side of the bed.

“It will be better if we wait until the morning, don’t you think?” 

Will rubbed his eyes, fatigue catching up with him, “I suppose so.” 

Hannibal smiled before leaving a kiss goodnight on his forehead, then rolling over on his side, facing away from Will. 

He drifted off to sleep, feeling clammy arms carefully wrap around his torso, and a content sigh against his neck. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HI THIS IS MY FIRST FIC IN THE HANNIBAL FANDOM HOW DID I DO?? I need to know if I got their characterization down 😬😬
> 
> Anyways, check out my other works and please please validate me with kudos and comments ! lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> 


End file.
